


What Are You Doing Big Bro? Parkercest One-shot.

by Spider_Menace76



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Parkercest - Freeform, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sad Peter Parker, Sibling Incest, Sweet Home Alabama, Vaginal Sex, stuck in washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Menace76/pseuds/Spider_Menace76
Summary: Peter 'helps' out his baby sister when he gets stuck.
Relationships: Mary Jane Watson/Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Teresa Parker, Teresa Parker/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	What Are You Doing Big Bro? Parkercest One-shot.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very wrong. Please don't read if you are under 18 or don't like incest. También publiqué esto en Wattpad en español.

Peter was exhausted when he got home after fighting the Sinister Six in the rain. He was so tired that he stripped down to his underwear and fell face-first onto his bed.

Peter is woken up by a knock on his bedroom door. “You may enter.” The brunette groggily responded after tucking his suit under the bed. Then Aunt May walks into his room smiling.

“How is my favorite nephew?” May asks while sitting next to Peter who was covered up in a blanket.

“Mm, well.”

“Have you proposed to Mary-Jane yet?”

“No Aunt May.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t see myself being happy with her.”

“Is she lousy in bed?” May was serious.

“No. It’s just she spends long hours at work and sometimes she smells like Stark.”

“Well show her that cheating is not a good idea by fucking her, and giving me grandkids.”

‘I am not going to accept sloppy seconds from Tony. I am mother fucking Spider-Man.’

“I don’t want to stay with her. I’m just worried that she would make my biggest secrets be public knowledge.”

“So no grandchildren?” May asked sadly.

“No.” 

Aunt May silently leaves the home. When she gets home she raises her fist like Doom. “I will get those grandchildren if it’s the last thing I do!”

Peter sits on the couch to watch the game with Kaine and Aunt May after a family dinner.

“PETER!”

Peter is shocked to hear his sister scream his name from the laundry room at halftime. 

As Peter rushes downstairs while worried about his precious sister’s safety, Aunt May turns the volume all the way up.

“What are you doing Aunt May?” Kaine questions his aunt.

“Just making sure you don’t lose focus on the game before you have to leave.”

“Why do I have to leave?” 

“I need you to go teach Tony Stark a lesson.”

“What did he do?”

“He is sleeping with Mary-Jane.”

“Those sluts!” Kaine jumps off the couch and runs out the door.

May smiles to herself and heads to bed with her earbuds in.

Peter, once he slammed open the laundry room door sees his precious baby sister Teresa stuck in the washing machine. She was wiggling her pantie-clad butt in the air. 

“Teresa? What are you doing?”

“Peter help I am stuck,” Teresa replies innocently.

“Okay, sis.” Peter nervously approaches his sister in a compromising position. The arachnid grabs his sister’s wide hips and tries to pull her out without hurting her. Peter can’t just break the washing machine because it belongs to Aunt May.

Peter gives Teresa another good pull, but it doesn’t do anything. 

Peter freezes when he smells it. He tries to deny it but can’t when he sees his sister’s panties soaking wet. ‘What the fuck’.

“Peter, are you still there? Please don’t leave me down here all alone in this dark room where someone could sneak in and defile me.” Teresa said this while shaking her perfect ass hypnotically.

“Ugh, Teresa why… are you soaking through your underwear.

“Oh, well big brother this only ever happens whenever I think about you.” 

Peter has to force himself with all his will to keep from getting hard over his baby sister.

“Teresa spreads her luscious legs apart. “Hey, Pete do you want to know a secret?”

“...W-what?”

“I have had many men and women try to sleep with me, but do you know what?” 

“Yeah.” Peter feels his cock growing uncontrollably. 

“I never let them have it because I wanted my big bro to deflower me,” Teresa whispers lustfully.

Peter can no longer take it and rips off his sister who looks just like their mother to see her dripping pussy. Peter starts to take off his pants.

“Remember my pussy and ass belong solely to you big bro. If It is resisting you, just make it do what you want.”

That is when Peter starts to push his legendary Spider-Conda into his baby sister’s cunt. When Peter reaches a barrier he smiles and pushes through and claims his sister’s virginity. 

“Aaahhh.” Teresa moans in pain and pleasure. 

Peter smacks Teresa’s asscheeks. He keeps pushing his huge member in further and further until he stops.

“Are...Ah... you in all...Ahhh... the way now?”

Peter leans close to where his sister’s body was stuck. “I am only half-way.” This completely shocked Teresa who stammered out a few questions on how that was possible.

“What’s wrong am I too much for my slutty sister? Do I need to find Cindy to satisfy me?”

“No! Please take me?” Teresa begs while thrusting back to get more of his length in her pussy.

“Good girl,” Peter tells her while rubbing her ass. Peter sticks his finger in his mouth and then starts to finger his gorgeous sister’s ass while pounding her cunt mercilessly. 

While fucking his new cock-sleeve, Teresa has many orgasms from the Spider-Conda. Finally, Peter feels himself approaching his limit. 

“I am going to cum. Where do you want it?” 

“Inside me! Please knock me up with your child!”

Peter thrust hard into his soon-to-be baby mama and cums straight into her cervix. When Peter pulls out of his sister after filling her up so, much she is overflowing she slides out of the washing machine. Peter picks her off the ground and lays her on her stomach on a couch in the basement.

“W-what a-are you, d-doing bro?” Teresa can barely formulate a proper sentence.

“I still need to claim your ass,” Peter said before plunging into the ass of his younger sister.

By the next morning, Teresa Parker was leaking cum from all her holes and looked like she was in a bukake instead of a brother and sister bonding moment.

Aunt May had the brightest smile when she gave Peter, Teresa’s breakfast to take to her since she was ‘up all night’.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you think of the one-shot.


End file.
